Le Journal d'Une Victime
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Je m'appelle Spark. Je suis le leader de la team Instinct. Actuellement, je vis en collocation avec mes deux meilleures amies ; Candela, leader de la team Bravoure, et Blanche, leader de la team Sagesse. Je dois vous parler d'elle... de lui... d'elle ? De lui ? Peu importe ; de Blanche. Un peu de Candela, et beaucoup de moi."


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à The Pokemon Company et Niantic.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Le Journal d'Une Victime**

 _Je m'appelle Spark. Je suis le leader de la team Instinct. Actuellement, je vis en collocation avec mes deux meilleures amies ; Candela, leader de la team Bravoure, et Blanche, leader de la team Sagesse. Je dois vous parler d'elle... de lui... d'elle ? De lui ? Peu importe ; de Blanche. Un peu de Candela, et beaucoup de moi._

 _Parce que j'en ai marre._

 _Quand je suis devenu leader, avec mes deux amies, je pensais que nous avancerions main dans la main, conjointement ; que nos équipes seraient unies. C'est ce que le professeur attendait aussi. Mais c'est parti en sucette. Je ne dois pas avoir le bon discours, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que presque personne ne veut rejoindre mon équipe ; ils vont tous chez Candela ou Blanche. En soi, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème... non, là où ça coince, c'est leur mentalité ! Je suis choqué. Je croyais que Blanche et Candela s'adoraient, mais il y a une véritable guerre entre leurs deux équipes. Et moi, je suis au milieu. Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais, même à l'appartement ! C'est invivable ! A la moindre insinuation sur la puissance des uns ou des autres, elles montent au créneau et il y en a pour jusque tard dans la nuit. Une fois, elles ont même commencé un combat dans le salon. Le Pyroli de Candela a brûlé le canapé et à cause d'Aquali, il a fallu réinvestir dans une télévision._

 _Je n'en peux plus._

 _Les membres de leurs équipes se fichent des miens. Et de moi. Surtout de moi. Au début, je m'en moquais, mais à la longue, ça soûle. Sérieux. J'aime les œufs, oui, et alors ? Je collectionne les Roucools et les Rattatas, oui, je ne les transferts jamais, non, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire si je les aime trop pour m'en séparer ? Ils sont adorables. J'adore marcher avec un œuf tout chaud dans les bras et le regarder éclore. J'adore donner des surnoms mignons à mes Pokemons et leur apprendre à faire plein de trucs géniaux. Je m'en fiche qu'ils ne m'écoutent pratiquement jamais. Les électrocutions, les coups de griffes, crocs, becs ; tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Et même si c'est cool d'avoir une arène, c'est loin d'être le plus important. Je fais ce que j'aime faire et je me fie à mon instinct ; c'est le principe de ma team. Mais je commence à saturer qu'on me prenne pour un attardé. Mes propres membres ont la sensation qu'ils doivent me protéger. La honte, quoi. Mais je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, alors je continue à sourire comme un idiot. Pas le choix._

 _Je crois que je déprime._

 _C'est bien qu'on déprime, n'est-ce pas, quand on est avachi sur une chaise, ou allongé sur son lit, à regarder on ne sait quoi avec un œil vitreux, la bouche à moitié ouverte ? C'est terrible ; ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. Cette situation va me rendre dingue. Enfin, si ce n'était que ma réputation qui allait mal, je trouverais bien le moyen de m'en accommoder, mais ça... plus l'état de ma vie sentimentale... Aaah... J'aime désespérément Blanche. Elle se considère comme une fille alors, par respect, je dis « elle » quand j'en parle. Mais à mes yeux, elle sera toujours un homme. C'est pas une paire de seins qui change ce qu'elle a dans le caleçon, que ça lui plaise ou non. Je me souviens, quand on était petits, elle ressemblait vraiment à un garçon, mais déjà, elle rêvait, je cite, « d'avoir la force féminine de Candela ». Qui eut cru que sa poitrine se développerait et qu'elle se découvrirait hermaphrodite. Mais alors que, quand on était enfants, on était très proches, tous les deux, quand son côté féminin s'est éveillé, elle s'est mise à passer de plus en plus de temps en tête-à-tête avec Candela._

 _Parfois, je suis jaloux._

 _J'envie Candela. Elle peut avoir Blanche pour elle toute seule et ça me met en colère tout autant que ça me soulage qu'elle n'en profite pas et préfère se battre avec elle. Mais je suis jaloux de Blanche aussi. J'ai toujours considéré Candela comme une grande sœur, et bien qu'elle soit très féline et sauvage, elle a ce petit quelque chose qui fait d'elle un mâle dominant et c'est assez attractif. Et voilà, les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, plus que mes Pokemons et mes précieux œufs, passent tout leur temps ensemble, à se hurler dessus. Alors, même si je n'intéresse pas Blanche, ne pas l'avoir ne me ferait pas tant de peine si notre trio pouvait retrouver sa symbiose d'antan. Si seulement je pouvais de nouveau leur faire des câlins et des baisers à toutes les deux ! Et me caler entre elles devant un bon film le soir ! Comme avant, quand nous étions enfants ! Mais aucune d'entre elles ne fait plus attention à moi ; je me sens seul..._

Blanche referma le journal.

-Whaou..., fit Candela. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il se sentait si mal.

-Moi non plus. Nous étions trop occupées avec cette rivalité stupide.

-Tu crois qu'il a laissé ce journal en évidence exprès pour qu'on le trouve ?

-Il n'est pas assez calculateur pour ça.

-Enfin... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à lire le journal intime des gens.

La leader de la team Sagesse grogna, celle de la team Bravoure pouffa.

-Ça va, je juge pas. Mais... -elle sourit, amusée- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que notre petit Sparky-chou est amoureux de toi ?

-Et toi qu'il te trouve une aura d'homme ? Répliqua sèchement la métisse.

Candela sourit plus largement encore.

-De « dominant », pour être précis. Et il a tout à fait raison.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler intimité ?! Rougit l'albinos.

-Oh, allez, quoi ; avoue que tu préfères quand c'est moi qui mène la danse !

-Techniquement, c'est toi qui te fais prendre !

-Parce que je t'y contrains.

Suffocante, Blanche plaqua brutalement le journal sur la table.

-Tu n'as certainement pas le pouvoir de me contraindre à quoi que ce soit !

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Spark rentra de sa marche, couvert de Roucools, il trouva l'appartement étrangement silencieux. Inquiet que ses amies n'aient fini par s'entretuer, il laissa les Pokemons voler où bon leur semblait et partit à la recherche des deux autres leaders. Il fouilla toutes les pièces et termina par les chambres. Il fit chou blanc dans celle de la métisse, quoiqu'il était heureux de n'avoir jusque-là trouvé aucune tache de sang, mais lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la chambre de Candela, il entendit des gémissements, et même quelques légers cris. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; il enfonça la porte.

-Les filles, ça suffit maintenant ! C'est ridicule ! Arrêtez de vous batt... ba... baaaah ! Mais ! Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Les deux autres leaders étaient complètement nues, Blanche couchée sur le dos, Candela assise sur son bassin. Spark resta un moment bouche bée, puis il piqua un fard, plaqua une main sur ses yeux et chercha à l'aveugle la poignée de la porte.

-P-pardon ! Je m'en vais ! J'ai rien vu ! Faites c-comme si j'étais pas là !

Candela et Blanche s'interrogèrent du regard, se sourirent, puis la leader de la team Bravoure se leva et attrapa Spark, le tirant vers le lit.

-Blanche a trouvé ton journal. Elle m'a fait la lecture.

Le leader de la team Instinct bafouilla.

-Pauvre victime, se moqua Candela. Allez, fais pas ta prude ; on va bien s'amuser, susurra-t-elle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le blond se retrouva nu à son tour, sous les caresses expertes de ses deux amies. Il resta passif, le temps de digérer l'information, puis il laissa libre cours à son instinct.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Le but était simplement d'écrire un truc mignon qui vous ferait peut-être rire sur ce jeu, Pokemon Go, grâce auquel mon rêve d'enfant s'est réalisé ! Pour ceux qui se posent la question, je suis dans la team Mystic (Sagesse, Bleue ; appelez-la comme vous voulez), pour tout un tas de raisons mais aussi, et surtout, parce que Blanche est sacrément... ouais... avouez. C'est officiellement une femme mais, à mes yeux, elle sera toujours une hermaphrodite. Honnêtement, la rivalité entre les rouges et les bleus me fait beaucoup rire, mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est le côté victime absolument adorable des jaunes. Alors voilà, après avoir écumé les fanarts sur la Fire Queen, l'Ice Conqueror et le Memes Lord, j'ai écrit ça. C'est peut-être pas du grand art, mais ça détend, non ?**


End file.
